


from the world of jean valjean

by voidify



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Parallels, angsty, still i ship it and this art will hurt more if you ship it so i'm tagging it, the soliloquy parallel breaks my heart every time and it should break yours too, valvert is... only if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidify/pseuds/voidify
Summary: The two occurrences of the titular lyric.





	from the world of jean valjean

**Author's Note:**

> An artwork inspired by the most heartbreaking parallel in all of Les Mis. 
> 
> Also posted on tumblr [here](https://voidify-artblog.tumblr.com/post/180503590691/ill-escape-now-from-that-world-from-the-world-of) and DeviantArt [here](https://www.deviantart.com/voidify/art/from-the-world-of-jean-valjean-774155457).

_I'll escape now from that world  
From the world of Jean Valjean_

**Author's Note:**

> Skies are not mine; they're photoshopped versions of royalty-free stock images. 
> 
> I’ve been working on this for like half a year; to be honest, there are some bits that I’m still not fully satisfied with, but I’m posting it anyway. A redux version may be on the table now that I’ve gained so many art skills, so stay tuned if you want to see that when/if it comes.


End file.
